All I need,Is you next to me
by RusherMadristaIconiacWilletLS
Summary: 'That was him.The boy from 10 years ago.The boy I had been missing to death from the day we moved away from Minessota..'
1. Chapter 1

We met on a sunny sunday afternoon,I still remember it like if it was yesterday. I remember every single detail from what he was wearing to _exactly_ what he and I said to eachother.

He was playing on the swingset of a park near my family's old house back in Minnesota.I was running away from my older brother Justin who was out of sight at that time while my mom was talking to an old family friend while trying to get a 3 year old Max to stop crying.& apparently the swingset was closer to me then I had actually imagined them to be so as I ran past the swings he along with the swing went backward & It immidietly knocked me down into the sandy floor. After that he jumped off his swing and looked down at me, his face red with emberrasment.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled as I dusted myself off. It had hurt..a lot. I actually managed to laugh though. The fact that his face was redder than a tomato and how he barely managed to say two words was funny to me at the time.

"Your laughing?" He asked his face now more confused then emberrased. I nodded with a smile.

"Why?You just got hit with a swing.." He said raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and got up.

"Well yeah but it didn't hurt."

_Are you kidding me_?Of course it hurt!But I didn't want him to feel even badder then he already seemed to feel so I just sucked it up and introduced myself.

"I'm Alex!" I said in a cheery tone. He finally smiled.

_"Logan.."_

As time passed we became more and more inseperable.

..That is until the _**worst**_ day of my life..

_The day we moved to New York._

Apparently my dad had gotten a job promotion which was something that at the time I didn't care about..Actually even now I still don't care..

It wasn't until the last hour that I was in Minnesota that I realized I was gonna regret this for the rest of my life.

"So..are you ever coming back?" A now 11 year old Logan asked.I shrugged and looked down at the grass under us.

"I hope so.."

"Well then here.." He said as he took something out of his pocket. I looked up to find him holding a golden heart necklace in the palm of his hand. I gently grabbed it from his hand and held it up for myself to see.

"What's this?" I asked. He smiled, his _adorable_ dimples showing.

"It's a necklace.I want you to have it. That way you hopefully won't forget about me." He said still smiling.

I smiled back but then thought of something. "Wait, but I didn't get you something to remember me by.."

"Well.. that's okay.." He said trying to hide the fact that he was sad. Even if it was just a bit. But then I thought of yet another thing.

"Here," I said as I reached for my wrist and held something up for him to see. It was a bracelet I had actually made in the 3rd grade. The 4 letters in the middle of the bracelet spelled out my name;Alex.

"But I thought you loved this thing?" He asked as he took it,Obviously not so convinced.

I smiled and slid it into his wrist."Not as much as I love you as my friend.."

He smiled back and went behind me to put the necklace on me.

"So what do you want to-"

"Alex,Come on hunny your dad is ready to leave!" My mom yelled over at me.I sighed as tears began to form in my eyes.I quickly without thinking wrapped my arms around Logan and hugged him. He hugged back and whispered something in my ear.

"I will _never_ forget you,Lexi.."

[Present Day]

"Come on Alex,You coming to watch?" Harper asked as she took a seat in the Russo's living room and turned on their T.V. Alex shut the fridge door and peeked over.

"Watch what?" She asked as she walked over to the couch.

"I don't know." Harper shrugged. "Some celebrity news show.."

Alex groaned and took a seat on the other end of the couch. "Fine.."

"_And now we're here with the newest boyband in Hollywood;Big Time Rush!" _The show returned and now four _very_ cute boys sat next to the host of the show herself "_So Carlos what's it been like so far?" _The lady asked as the boys say there with big smiles. Alex groaned. This was boring. Or atleast at _this_ moment it was..

"Harper change it.." Alex whined. Harper rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. These guys are adorable!"

After 15 minutes of pure _boredom _the interview was finally over. Alex sighed with relief as the boys stood up and waved as the camera zoomed up on them. And then after zooming up on the first 3 boys it zoomed into the last boy in the far left corner. As he waved Alex noticed something. His wrist. Well, not actually his wrist itself but the item around his wrist. It was a bracelet. It looked just like the beaded bracelet she had gave away the day she had moved away. She walked closer to the T.V. and examined the boy's bracelet.

"That's my bracelet!" She yelled as the camera zoomed out and now was focused on all four boys.

"Your what?" Harper asked as she flipped the channel.

"The bracelet that guy was wearing,It was the one I gave to Logan _6_ years ago!" Alex yelled still shocked. But Harper,Who was suppose to be her best friend, didn't care.

"Alex i'm sure that's _not _your bracelet. Maybe a fan gave that to him. I mean, he _is_ famous." Harper said as she stood up from the couch and yawned.

Suddenly all of Alex's happiness disapperead and once again she was back to her old,negative self again. "Your probably right.." She said as she tried to hide the fact that she still had her doubts. Not only was she trying to hide that from Harper but from herself aswell. Unfortunatly that wasn't working out well..

"Well I think I should be heading home now.." Harper said before grabbing her coat and walking out of the Russo's apartment.

**Alex's Pov..**

After Harper had left I walked into my room and turned my laptop on. I needed to know more about this guy. What if he really was Logan? I needed to know.

I searched up the band's name; Big Time Rush on Google and after clicking on the first link I found out his first name.

_Logan._

I clicked on his 'profile' which was just a page with _a lot _of information about him.I felt my heart begin to pound faster and faster as I scrolled the first sentence I felt like dying. And not in a bad way.

_Logan Mitchel was born in St. Paul,Minnesota and is currently 16 years old._

That name,It was the name of the boy I missed to was born in St. Paul; where I had met _my_ Logan so many years ago. He was also the same age as him.

After only minutes of scrolling trough pages I found out that he had a lot of similarities that he shared with Logan. He had to be the same person.

I felt a sudden feeling of happiness. Of relief. But then it hit me; He was far away from me. Much too far. He probably won't remember me..

My head was filled with thoughts both positive & negative until finally I made a decision.

_"I need to go to Los Angeles.."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Logan,Look what I found!" Alex yelled as she ran toward him with her hands cupped up._

_"What'd you find?" He asked couriously as he guessed what Alex was hiding in his mind. She slowly uncupped her hands and revealed what she was to excited about; A..snake?_

_"Alex put that thing down!" He stuttered,stepping a few steps back. She giggled and held the small garden snake up by it's tail._

_"Relax Logie,It's harmless!" She assured as she got it closer to him._

_"Bu-But what if it bites you?" He stuttered & she rolled her eyes._

_"It won't bite..But because your being such a baby i'll let it go.." She got on her knees and released the small snake into the nearest patch of grass. In this case it was the old lady from next door's front yard._

_"I'm not a baby!What if it did bite you?And what if it was posionous!" He exclaimed. She laughed once again._

_"It was a garden snake genious!They're harmless.I read it in one of Justin's stupid animal magazines.."_

_"A-"_

"NO!Tomatoes are a fruit!"

"VEGETABLE!"

I awoke to the sound of Carlos and James having yet _another_ pointless argument.I sat up in my bed thinking about her..This is how all my mornings have been ever since she walked out of my life;Lonely,depressing and empty. Don't get me wrong though, my life isn't all sadness and deppresing. With the exception of me missing Alex to death my life is pretty good.

"Boys,Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Knight yelled from the kitchen. I groaned,I hadn't slept well yesterday. Being famous sure was more tiring than I had imagined.I got out of bed and walked into the dining table where Carlos,James,Kendall and his younger sister Katie we're already halfway done with their plates.

"What's up with you?" Katie asked as she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth.I shrugged as I took a seat next to Kendall.

"He's always like this in the mornings. All sad and depressing." Kendall said rolling his eyes and stuffing his mouth with a piece of toast. Suddenly, Carlos got up from his seat.

"Well I'm off to the pool.." He said as he grabbed his dinasour shaped then ran to get his towel along with Kendall and soon after they we're out the door,leaving me and Katie at the table by ourselves. I sighed and began to play with my food pushing the bacon from one side of the plate to the other with my fork.

"Are you _really_ okay?" She asked breaking the silence. I looked up and snapped out of my thoughts.

"I..yeah.." I said with a smile.

"I know that smile. Your lying." She crossed her arms. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's very complicated" I began, only to be interupted by Katie soon after.

"This has to do with a girl, Right?" This girl wasn't joking when she said she knew us better than anyone.

**End Of Pov**

"Alex,Why you mind explaining why your cleaning out your closet?" Justin asked as he walked into his little sister's room.

"I'm leaving.." Alex casually said as she grabbed another bunch of clothes and stuffed them into one of her backpacks.

"Your what?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to Los Angeles as soon as mom and dad go to sleep today.."

"Alex,have you lost your mind?"

"I found him." She said looking up with a smile.

"And by him you mean.."

"Logan.."

"Alex.." He said sighing. "You can't just leave New York because you think you've found your bestfriend who you don't even know if he stills remembers you.."

"That's why I need to go,I need to know if he still remembers me. If he doesn't then i'll come back."

"And if he does..?"

Alex rolled her eyes,annoyed that her brother was asking to many questions. "Justin would you just please help me?"

Justin eyes suddenly got wider. "Did Alexandra Margaritta Russo just say _please?" _He asked with a gasp.

"So will you help me or not?" Alex asked crossing her arms.

Justin sighed. "Alright i'll help you.." Suddenly Alex ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Something Alex would _never_ do.

**[10:30 P.M.]**

Soon after mom had gone to sleep I went to wake up Justin so he could use magic to make me appear in Los Angeles. I know your probably thinking; why didn't she just do that herself? Well, I can't. My mom and dad agreed that I wouldn't use magic for atleast 5 months.

"Are you sure about this Alex?" Justin asked one more time. I nodded my head.

"Now will you just get me out of here?"

"Alright fine.." He mumbled a spell and soon I had disapperead and in half a second I was already in the busy streets of Los Angeles..

**End Of Pov.. **

**(2 & a half hours later)**

Alex sighed as she took a seat in the street curb. It was 1 in the morning and she was sure she hadn't made any progress since she had gotten here. Where was she suppose to go?

"Uhh hello..girl?" A female voice interupted her thoughts. She looked up suddenly to find a blonde girl waving her hand in front of Alex's face.

"Yeah?" Alex asked standing up.

"It's 1 in the morning,so why are you out here? I mean, you don't look homeless.."

"I..it's a _long_ story. But do you know a place where I could..stay?"

"Well I don't usually do this but you seem like a nice girl so if you want you could crash at my place tonight?"

Alex smiled. "Thank you..?"

"Jo." The girl introduced herself.

**Ok so I now so far it's boring but bare with me here!I promise it'll get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day..**

" Mr. Bitters!" Jo yelled as she dragged Alex out of the elevator. Jo had agreed to help Alex get a job. That's right, A _job_.

"What do you want? Can't you see i'm busy?" The man in the glasses complained as he walked out of his office.

"This is Alex"

The man chuckled. "Great but I don't care.." He turned back around and was about to leave.

"You don't get it though!" He turned his head. "She needs a job.." Jo continued.

"A job,eh?" Alex nodded nervously. "Well then here," He said tossing her a t-shirt with the Palmwoods logo in the middle of it. "Your on snackbar duty.."

"Where's the snackbar?" Alex asked as she put the shirt over her tanktop.

He sighed. "Trough those doors.." He pointed to the doors which lead to the pool.

**ROQUE RECORDS..**

"DOGS," Gustavo Roque yelled as the four boys sat in his office. "Today we have a 'mission' for you guys.."

"Oh!Is it a super secret spy type mission?" Carlos asked jumping out of his seat.

"It's a girl mission.A famous popstar to be more precise."

"Did you just say girl,famous and popstar?" James asked as he too jumped out of his seat.

"That's exactly what we said James.." Kelly said smiling. "Hannah Montana is coming to stay at the Palmwoods for some time and we want you guys to convince her to record a duet with..Big Time Rush!" She continued.

Kendall chuckled. "Well I am not gonna be a part of this because _I _have a girlfriend. And a very jeleous one at that."

"Jo?Jeleous?Please!" Carlos said laughing.

"Well i'm still not doing it okay!"

"Yeah and i'm not in the mood to try and charm a egotistic popstar." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Well surprise surprise.." James said sarcasticaly. "Once again _Logan_ isn't in the mood to do something.."

**[Back To Palmwoods]**

"Ugh,Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.." Alex said to herself as she sat bored in her hadn't sold not one thing since she had gotten here.

"Umm,excuse me.." Someone said tapping here on the shoulder she turned around to find a girl with long straight blonde hair behind looked rather familiar.

"What?" Alex asked._'Way to go suppose to be nice..'_ She thought in her mind.

"Where can I check in?" She pointed over to the doors which led inside.

"Front desk is right trough those doors."

" Great,Thanks!Here." The blonde said sticking out her hand.

"What's this?" Alex asked as she took the offering.

"Autograph!" She turned & left. Alex examined the picture.

"_Hannah Montana_?" She said raising an eyebrow. Did she just meet the girl Max would once fantasize about and she herself had said neither she nor Max would ever meet?

Apparently.

**Later..**

Miley walked out..no wait, sneaked out, of her new apartment. She was sure people had already heard about Hannah Montana staying at the Palmwoods and it wouldn't be long before some crazy fan found out what apartment was hers and then it was goodbye peace & quite. The coast was clear. She decided to make a run for it. Unfortunately..

"Ouch!" She groaned as she fell to the ground. She had hit something. Something hard.

"Aww man!I just bought this shirt!" A male voicewhine. She looked up to find the cutest boy she had ever seen; green eyes,dark brown hair,perfect smile..well we'll just stop here because it would take _much_ to long to describe the perfect guy..or Miley's perfect guy anyways.

"Oh god i'm really sorry!" She exclaimed as she got up and snapped out of her thoughts. She had been to busy drooling over this guy she missed the part where his smoothie was all over his shirt now.

"It's cool.." He said as he looked down at his shirt. Then,he took it off.

Miley gasped and her eyes went wide as she tried not to look at the boy's perfectly toned abdomen,back and arms.

"I better get going I need to find Hannah.." Suddenly Miley once again snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hannah?Montana?"

"That's her.I heard she was staying here and I wanted to ask her if she would like to hang out sometime." Miley felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh well i'm sure she would _love_ to hang out with you."

"You really think so?Thanks.."

"H-Miley" She said with a smile. Phew. Close.

"Have you seen her around?" The boy said looking around.

"No,But why don't you try the lobby?Who knows maybe she'll walk out of the elevator as your waiting there." Miley said smiling even bigger. He smiled back.

"I'll go check it out." He said with a shrug.

"Great! _Gottagoseeyoubye_" She said with a wave and then she ran off to her room to change..again.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) [& IF YOU DIDN'T I CAN'T REALLY BLAME YOU :p]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!Short Chapter today..But on the brightside i'll be updating frequently :)  
**

* * *

"Hey your back early" Jo said as Alex walked into her apartment.

"Yeah..I got fired.." Alex said, plopping down on the black leather couch.

"What happened?" Jo asked with her full attention.

"I don't know. All I did was say the candy tasted horrible and then I might of..threw a chocolate bar at his face.."

"Well,Gee Alex he had no reason to fire you." Jo said with sarcasm. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Now what am I going to do?"

"I don't kn-" Jo began but was cut off by the sound of her phone. Jo looked at the caller ID and something popped into her head."I think I might have something in mind.."

* * *

After putting on the wig and something from Hannah Montana's closet I ran to the elevator.I hoped he hadn't left already.

"Ugh come on stupid elevator!" I exclaimed as I continuously pressed the 'down' button for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the door opened and I stepped in.

I waited impatiently as the elevator began to slowly descend. I checked my breath,fixed my hair and thought of what to say when I saw this mystery guy. My heart beat faster as the door opened slowly. I stepped out and sure enough there he was talking to a shorter guy in a..hockey helmet?

I was glad not a lot of people were left in the lobby.

"Oh hey it's Hannah!" Helmet boy said nudging the taller boy. The tall one stared and smiled that perfect smile of his. I smiled back and waved. He began to make his way over to me.

"Hey, Maslow;Big fan." He said smiling.I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you.." I said blushing.

"So I heard you came to record at Roque Records.." James said,breaking the silence. I looked up.

"Yeah, How did you know?"

"Gustavo is our song writer. I'm part of Big Time Rush."

"Oh right, he mentioned something about a duet the other day."

"Well that be great." James said smiling.

I laughed and smiled. "It would."

* * *

"So,let me get this straight." Kendall began over the phone."You want _me_ to ask Gustavo if he could use some help at the studio because your new friend who is living with you got fired by Bitters?"

"That sounds about right"

Kendall sighed and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Alright,I'll do it. But _only_ because I love you." Kendall finally answered.

Jo smiled and laughed."Love you too."

* * *

**Logan's Pov**.

It was Saturday morning. I sat on the dance studio floor with James and Carlos waiting on Kendall who still hadn't showed up.

"Can someone tell me WHERE IS KENDALL?" Gustavo three of us shrugged. He seemed more stressed out than he usually did and I wasn't the only one to notice..

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked as if reading my mind. Next thing you know we we're viewing a video message sent to Gustavo's phone.

As the video started I noticed a very familiar was none other than Gustavo's arch-enemy,Hawk.

"Gustavo,I would like you to meet the newest addition to Hawk Records; Tori Vega."

Suddenly a girl with long brown locks and chocolate brown eyes appeared on the screen and a clip of her we could finish the video Gustavo shut it off.

"If Hawk thinks he's gonna beat me then there's something wrong with him." He mumbled.

"Do you want us to help with anything?" Carlos suggested.

"The only thing I ask of you dogs is to STAY AWAY FROM it?"

"Got it." All three of us said.

Suddenly the door opened and there in came Kelly with Kendall and Jo.

* * *

After a few minutes Kelly and Gustavo came back this time with a girl.

"Guys I'd like you guys to meet my own personal assistant,Alex"

_Alex?Could that be her?_

_No, was in New York with the other Russo's._

_But maybe-_

Before he got all caught in this argument with himself he took out his phone and distracted himself with it.

* * *

**_Alex's Pov_**

It was him ; Logan. The guy I'd been missing for years was now just feet away from me.

My heart beat faster at I noticed the bracelet on his wrist.

But..he seemed to not even acknowledge I was there. Was he doing it on purpose? Did he not want anything to do with me now that he was famous?

Or did he not recognize me? Had he already forgotten about me?

These and many more questions ran through my mind.

This was nothing like I had imagined it would be. In my dreams, when we finally saw each other he would run up to me and hug me and everything would go back to how it had been years before.

But here in reality, It was almost as If I wasn't there at all..

_I began to wonder if coming to L.A. was a good idea after all.._


	5. Chapter 5

"Good luck" Jo whispered as she walked past. Alex nodded and smiled.

"Man how many new girls are there at the Palm woods?" Carlos exclaimed. Kelly and Gustavo had left to make a business call and had left her with the four boys.

"So where you from Alex?" James said ignoring Carlos' comment.

"I'm from Texas." Alex said with her gaze set directly at Logan. He looked up,looking more interested in the conversation then he had been before.

"Oh so is Logan!" Carlos said nudging Logan."Maybe you guys have met each other before!" She couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Yeah,Maybe.." She said looking down at the wooden floor. There was an awkward silence.

* * *

After 3 hours of recording and me sitting listening to them we could leave back home.

I grabbed my stuff and was about to walk out when Kendall yelled after me.

"Who's taking you back home?" He asked.

"I am-or my legs are."

"You don't want a ride?My mom's van has plenty of room for one more."

I smiled."I think I'll walk. But, thanks anyways."

"Well it's getting kinda dark and-"

"I'll walk with you." Another voice said.I turned around only to find that the voice belonged to Logan.I felt mixed emotions of happiness,confusion and worry.

* * *

We walked through the L.A. streets quietly.I bit my lip as I stared down at the pavement sidewalk.

"Nice bracelet.." I said,breaking the silence. He looked down at the bracelet on his wrist

"Oh this one?Yeah it was my best friends. She gave it to me before she moved away."

"How long ago was this?"

"10 years."

"That's a long time" I mumbled quietly.

"Yeah..not a day goes by when I don't think about her.." He added.

_Silence once again.._

"I'm sure she feels the same way.." I said_._

"Doubt it."

"Why?"

He chuckled."I sent her like 20 letters and I didn't even get a single letter back."

I was in shock. How come I'd never gotten any of the letters?If I would of known I would of replied to all 20 with a detailed description of how miserable I was in New York.

"She does care.." Was all I could say.

He turned to me."Yeah that's what I've been telling myself for years and yet nothing seems to prove me right.I've been miserable all this time and who knows, maybe she's having having the time of her life in New York.." He said with a whole different tone in his voice. He seemed almost..mad..

"I just need to accept the fact that I mean _nothing _to her anymore."

That made me burst out with the truth..

"You think mean nothing?You mean everything to me Logan!My time in New York was the most miserable ever.I couldn't do anything without you popping up in my thoughts!I went months without smiling and I went 10 years with out a truly _real_ smile. You're the reason I came here,I came to find my best friend."

"What are you-"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Alex; Alexandra Margarita Russo!"

His eyes went wide."A-Alex?"

My eyes began to water and I simply nodded my head. He stood there frozen.

"I-" Was all he could get out but nothing more.

I reached into my pocket and held the necklace he'd given me in front of him.

"I never forgot." I said before walking into the Palm woods. I looked back only to find he was still standing there in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day..

It was the day after I had told Logan who I was and I didn't feel like getting out of bed.I was scared to find out what his real reaction other than being frozen. Was he mad because of the letters or happy that she'd came to look for him?

"Hey me and the new girl Miley are going out for lunch. Wanna come?"

"Not really." I said with a sigh. She raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

I shook my head. She took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Well mind telling me what's wrong?"

"It's a long story.."

"I've got time.."

"Man,I've got to get a new excuse." I mumbled. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever it is I'm not going to let it ruin your day so get your butt up because Miley should be coming in less than 20 minutes."

"But-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer so hurry up!" Jo interrupted.

* * *

Carlos sighed as he took a seat on the nearest empty pool chair. Lately, all his friends seemed to talk about was girls and he felt jealous that he seemed to be only one who didn't have any girl to talk about. He had thought about maybe asking Alex if she would want to hang out someday but the hopes of that ever happening had been ruined when he found out Logan had walked her home the night before.

So now here he sat. By himself with no one to-

"Is this seat taken?" He looked up to find the most stunning girl he had ever seen standing right before him. She had brown locks, a perfect tan and a smile brighter than the sun. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen her before.

He smiled."N-No" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. She was probably going to think he was weird or freaky.

_'Nice going Carlos!'_

She pulled a baby blue towel out of her bag and set it on the chair before sitting down. He didn't know what to say or if he should even say something at all.

He was horrible when it came to girls.

"So..what's your name?" He asked nervously.

She looked up from the magazine she had pulled out from her bag and smiled."Tori Vega"

His eyes went felt his heart sink suddenly.

TORI VEGA!THE GIRL ON HAWKS MESSAGE?

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"I...Have to go!" He said before rushing off.

"Well that was..weird.." Tori said with a confused look on her face. But brushed it off,took out her sunglasses and continued to read.

* * *

"Dude!" Carlos said as he rushed into his apartment. James ,who was just about to leave, looked over at his friend who was breathing heavily. Carlos ran to the window that gave a perfect look out by the pool.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked.

Carlos closed the blinds quickly and turned to him. "I did something I wasn't suppose to.." He said nervously.

"Which is.."

"I TALKED TO THAT GIRL TORI VEGA!" He blurted out before quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

James raised an eyebrow."So?"

"Gustavo said not to!I let him down!I am a disappointment to the band! He's probably going to-"

"So then don't tell him. Simple as that."

"But- That's lying!I'm horrible at lying!"

"It's not considered a lie if you don't say anything and he doesn't ask about it."

"Righhht" Carlos said nodding his head. He suddenly stopped and pointed his finger at James with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did you get so smart?"

James shrugged."Now help me find Hannah!" He said as he dragged Carlos out of the apartment with him.

* * *

Logan's Pov.

I sat on a bench at the Palm woods park. I was still trying to comprehend what had happened. Last night went from me walking Kelly's new assistant home to me realizing she was the girl how I'd been missing for 10 years.

I needed to talk to her.I needed to let it all out and get my best friend back.

Without giving it any more thought I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Jo's number.

"Hello?" Her voice answered.

"Hey Jo,It's Logan."

"Oh hey Logan. What's up?"

I sighed."I was wondering if Alex was with you.."

"Alex?Oh yeah,She's right next to me. We came out for breakfast with a friend. Why?Do you need to talk to her?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh here,I'll hand her the phone-"

"No!I don't think it's something that can be talked about over the phone.."

"Ohh,Got it."

"Yeah,I'll catch up with her later I guess."

"Great..See you later then." And with that Jo hung up. I stared at down at my phone as a smile appeared across my face..

* * *

"Jo,who was that?I heard my name." Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

Jo shrugged and took a sip of her orange juice."You'll find out later."

"Ugh I hate waiting." Alex groaned.

"I'm sure it'll be worth the wait.." Jo said with a smile on her face.

"Your freaking me out.." Alex said raising an eyebrow. Jo simply laughed.

* * *

**SORRY IF IT'S BORING!BUT I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN WRITING LATELY AND I BARELY STARTED TO WRITE AGAIN YESTERDAY BUT I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER :/**


End file.
